A Princess Life Is Not The Life For Me
by RockStarLookAlike
Summary: 6 Princesses who live on differents planets come together on middle earth and discover new secrets about themselves.


This is my first Fanfiction. So please no flames.

INFO ON CHARACTHERS

Tabby- Princess of nature. Lives on Earth in the rainforest

Cheree'- Princess of fire. Lives on Mars

Whitney-Princess of lighting. Lives in the Heavens

Krista- Princess of water. Lives on Earth in the water

Kelly- Princess of the Underworld. Lives in the Underworld

Katie- Princess of death. Lives on Pluto.

PROLOGUE

-Tabby

Being a princess is cool and everything but not being allowed out side the kingdom gets pretty boring. Especially when your parents won't let you leave your room. I would rather be in school with the other kids instead of having a tutor every hour.

I walked away from the window where I was standing. I went over to the bookshelf. Then I heard the footsteps of the Math tutor. I put my tiara type cape thing on. I still haven't figured out what it was. I sat at my desk and waited. The door opened. Mr. Johnson. He is so weird.

He put a scroll on my desk, then started explaining how to dive decimals. I already knew this. I just stared at my dress. The yellow stripes on the sides with black flowers on them were what my only friend loved about it. But I can never see her, because I can't leave the castle. The yellow sleeves covered my hands. And the green part that cover the rest of the dress was just weird. They were both weird colors. My tiara type cape thing had leaves at the top and the cape thing was green.

"Princess, are you paying attention?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"yes but I already know this stuff. This was last weeks chapter" I said.

"well if you understand then what would you like to do?" he asked.

"I would like to go outside" I said.

"come on then" he said. I followed him

Why was he taking me out side all tutors know that I can't leave the castle. Oh well. I don't care at least I'll get my wish. I followed him out of the castle and into the woods. My green flip-flops slapped the sidewalk noisily. I looked around. Mr. Johnson wasn't with me. I was alone. Then I heard a crack of thunder. Then it began to poor. I ran trying not to get wet. Then I fell into a hole.

-Cheree'

I hate living on Mars it is so stupid. I have absolutely no friends they're all afraid of me. I don't know why. I watched from my window. All the kids in town were out side playing. And I was stuck inside with nothing to do. I stared at my black and red shirt and my red skirt. I fixed my arm sleeve things. What are they called? Oh well. 

I moved from the window and sat on my desk. I needed something to do. Then I thought of something. I could sneak out. I put my fire tiara on and my red high-heeled boots and went out to the balcony. I jumped the ten feet easy. I walked away behind the castle. I found some caves that looked pretty awesome. I walked in. I was a ways in when I heard the screech of a fire bird.

I saw the bird. It turned and saw me. Then I ran out. I ran from the caves. I looked to see if it followed me. Then I tripped and fell into a crater.

-Whitney

I love living in the heavens. It so fun. I can even go out side. I can even have lessons out side if I wanted. I was just sitting out side at the table. My yellow sleeve things were always falling. My dress was all black, except for the one lighting bolt across the chest. My black tiara with a yellow jewel was so awesome. My yellow high-heeled boots skid on the side walk as I swung my legs. Then I got bored.

I got up and walked to the garden. It was peaceful. I was all walking along then I heard someone calling for me. I turned and ran back. As I did I tripped and fell down a hole.

- Krista

I hate the law that a princess has to be married on her 13th birthday. And today was the day. I had to get married to Prince Philip. What a stupid name. I had one my old blue dress with purple lining around the neck. And a purple belt along with the blue arm sleeve things. I had my blue high-heel shoes that lace up my leg and My purple tiara with the blue jewel.

I walked along the sea bottom. It was so boring. Obviously people were looking for me. Like I care.

"Princess!" I heard someone call.

I ran from them I ran behind some coral. But nothing was there and I fell.

-Kelly

Being the princess of the Underworld isn't that great. I mean all you do is……nothing.  
It is so boring. I want to do something cool, cause there is like nothing to ever do here. Life in the underworld sucks, all you ever do is watch people die. Today I have to give a speech and I don't want to. So I am going to run away because I hate it here. I only had my tiara and my black dress, and my red cape. I had on my shoes that laced up my leg.

As I was walking I fell into a hole.

-Katie

I love to sleep. Sleeping is like so fun. Until you start to sleep-walk. Yeah, I slept walk out of the castle and into the village. No idea how that happened. Anyway I woke up in the middle of the street confused. I looked around. Crap. My light purple skirt with black beads and my black and purple top with black beads was totally ruined. But my black and purple tiara was still clean. I had my purple flip-flops on. Okay, weird. I walked out of the street and onto the side-walk. I walked a few minutes and then fell into a man-hole.

That was my first chapter. Please no flames I'm new at this. 


End file.
